


Workaday Sub and All Dressed Up

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, Digital Art, Hair, Jewelry, Multi, OT4, Sub John Sheppard, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard, officer and submissive - on a mission, and ready to go out with his tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaday Sub and All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moorglade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorglade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I had to pick but a few (well these are some pictures of you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523221) by [moorglade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorglade/pseuds/moorglade). 



> Illustrations of John Sheppard, submissive, from Moorglade's BDSM universe series [An Officer and a Submissive](http://archiveofourown.org/series/415504). The art was specifically inspired by Part 6, from Teyla's POV, about hair length, and what this means for her and for John.
> 
> I wasn't sure if John would routinely wear a collar on missions or not. In the end I didn't show him in one in his mission gear, as I thought he might not if it seemed it could be risky (cultures known to react badly or where hand to hand fighting was likely), but he'd have a workaday collar for any worlds they visited where it was expected and usual that subs were collared.

 

        

 


End file.
